Devolverte el favor
by MeryClegane
Summary: One shot en tributo al fallecimiento de Alan Rickman. Siempre en nuestros corazones. Always. ¿Qué hay tras la muerte? Alguien quiere devolverle un favor muy grande a Alan Rickman.


_Este mediodía, al igual que muchos de vosotros, me he enterado de la fatídica noticia de la muerte de Alan Rickman. Al principio, pensé que era una broma de mal gusto, sin embargo la noticia acabó confirmándose..._

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es creación y propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

Hoy día 14 de Enero, y tras despedirme del mundo de los vivos entre las lágrimas de mi esposa, Rima, y las miradas afligidas de mi familia sucedió algo inesperado.

Desperté de nuevo, como hacía cada mañana, pero no en mi habitación sino en un lugar en el que no había estado jamás. Un lugar completamente blanco. A pesar de la inexistencia de ventanas o luces la iluminación del cuarto no podría ser mayor, y algo confundido decidí caminar hasta la puerta que había ante mí.

" _¿Dónde estaba?" "¿Era acaso el cielo?"_ Entre otras preguntas las cuales no sabía contestar. Me armé de valor y giré el pomo de la puerta, saliendo a un lugar bastante similar; bien iluminado y con alguien sentado en una especie de sillón dándome la espalda.

Caminé hacia el en busca de respuestas y poco a poco su rostro se fue revelando a mí, y era obvio que sabía quién era, ¡Era yo mismo, aunque estaba vestido con las túnicas de Severus Snape!

\- ¿Eres yo? –Pregunté algo desconcertado. Pude ver como en su gesto se formaba una torcida sonrisa.

\- Siempre creí que usted era más inteligente, señor Rickman. –Contestó con una pizca de sarcasmo mientras se levantaba del sillón.- No, no soy usted. Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Sin embargo, debo agradecerle que usted me haya dado vida.

Le miré algo confundido, y al parecer a él le parecía divertida mi expresión. – Estoy muerto, ¿Verdad? Esto no es un sueño. –Le pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta, quería asegurarme de que todo esto era real y no un producto de mi imaginación.

\- En efecto. –Confirmó él. – Ha fallecido hoy en el hospital.

\- Cáncer. –Dije yo, aunque él parecía saberlo todo.

\- Volvió a acertar. –Fue acercándose a mi mientras me analizaba con la mirada, era algo extraño, técnicamente éramos igual físicamente. –Debo decir que mucha gente está bastante apenada por su muerte.

-Creo que les ha tomado a todos por sorpresa. –Le contesté con una sonrisa haciendo que se incomodase por un minuto. – Pocos sabían lo del cáncer, no quería preocupar a nadie, solo los más allegados a mí lo sabían.

Suspiró y durante unos segundos no dijo nada, mi sonrisa permanecía intacta en mi cara mientras que él parecía una pizca molesto. – ¿Sabe? Ya es bastante molesto ver que todos lloren mi muerte, como para que ahora tengan que llorar la suya y recordar a su vez, la mía.

\- ¿Por eso estas aquí? – Cuestioné sin cambiar mi semblante amigable.

\- Estoy aquí porque usted me dio forma, este cuerpo. A pesar de que la señora Rowling me dio la vida, tú me hiciste de carne y hueso. Hizo que en el corazón de todos esos muggles hubiese un hueco para Severus Snape. –Su semblante serio y taciturno parecía ir calmándose a medida que iba hablando. Estaba relajándose, y eso en cierta forma me tranquilizó por dentro.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Volví a interrogarle bastante interesado.

El hombre rodó los ojos un poco importunado por mi obvia impaciencia. –Merlín, ¿No puede ni aguardar un momento? –Espetó. – Quiero devolverle el favor, devolverle lo que ha hecho usted por mí.

¿A qué se refería? Ya era una situación bastante extraña como para tener que entender lo que me estaba diciendo. – ¿Cómo? No le entiendo. – Fue lo único que alcancé a contestarle.

\- Supongo que con palabras no conseguiré explicárselo mejor que con hechos, ¿No cree? –Pude ver como de su túnica sacaba esa varita que ambos conocíamos tan bien. Le miré sorprendido, ¿Iba a hacer magia? ¿Era eso posible? – Vamos, no me mire así, después de todo esto duda que pueda hacer magia. Fascinante.

\- No lo dudo, esto ya es bastante extraño como para no creer en tu palabra. Pero permite que me sorprenda, nunca pensé que nada de eso pudiese ser real. –Mi voz aún mostraba algo de sorpresa, y aunque realmente quería creerle una prueba de ello me ayudaría a salir de dudas.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Severus Snape se plantó frente a mí y me apuntó con su varita mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, te he estado esperando desde que caí en la segunda guerra mágica, y ahora al fin podré devolverte el favor. –Su varita comenzó a emitir una luz blanca y susurró:

« _Vivere memento_ »

Y de repente mi vista se volvió turbia y el sueño se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Lo único que vi antes de derrumbarme al suelo fue a Severus Snape sonreír mientras una lágrima cruzaba su mejilla y me decía con una voz melancólica –Gracias por todo, Alan.

Tardé en despertar, sentía que había dormido durante días, sin embargo conseguí abrir los ojos tras un poco de esfuerzo. Notaba un leve escozor en la zona del cuello y me sentía bastante debilitado. Me incorporé en la cama y empecé a observar el lugar que me resultaba vagamente familiar, no podía ser…

Una de las puertas se abrió y pude ver como un joven moreno y con gafas se acercaba hacia mí con una sonrisa aunque también se le notaba algo acobardado.

-¿Daniel? –Dije nuevamente confuso.

-¿Se encuentra bien profesor? –El chico se quedó estático mirándome algo preocupado. –¿Quién es Daniel?

No podía ser, no, ¿Era Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

\- ¿Eres Harry? – Cuestioné con incredulidad. Me levanté de la cama y suavemente aparté unos mechones de su cabello para descubrir su cicatriz cerciorándome que no era Daniel sino Harry.

-C-claro profesor Snape. –Tartamudeó el chico aún más extrañado que yo. Si el suponía que yo era Snape era obvio que mi comportamiento debía haberlo desconcertado demasiado. –Todos creímos que no sobreviviría, pero tuvo suerte y conseguimos estabilizar su cuerpo y al fin ha despertado.

No podía ser, ¿A esto se refería con devolverme el favor? ¿Él me estaba dando su vida ahora?

Miré a Harry fijamente a los ojos y aclaré la garganta. –He vuelto, Potter. –Mi voz sonó grave y profunda, tal y como se escuchaba cuando interpreté a Snape años atrás.

 _Realmente me cuesta decirle adiós a Alan Rickman, después de haberlo tenido presente en gran parte de mi vida, siendo Hans Gruber, Severus Snape, el coronel Brandon, Metatron o el sheriff de Notthingam entre muchos otros. No me puedo hacer a la idea de que ya no está entre nosotros, de que ahora tendremos que referirnos a él en pasado y no en presente. Que ya no podré ver noticias suyas sobre las obras en las que participe ni volveré a oír esa voz que me ponía los pelos de punta._

 _Desgraciadamente y como la mayoría, no logré conocerle en persona, a pesar de que nada me habría gustado más, y por lo tanto no puedo saber exactamente como era él. Pero muchos actores y compañeros suyos lo han definido como un gran hombre que estaba ahí en los momentos en que se les necesitaba, que era muy agradable y tenía la paciencia de un santo. Así es como quiero recordarle, como un gran hombre, un gran actor y un gran director._

 _Descansa en paz, Alan Rickman, el cielo ha ganado otro ángel._


End file.
